Promises are Made to be Broken
by oODomoOo
Summary: ONE-SHOT! This is their time to battle Naraku."Why Kagome you promised me?" "Inuyasha promises are made to be broken." Not my greatest! But I kinda like it!


InuyashaKagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Or the song!

One-shot

I know the first part might be boring but just stand it...it will get better!

**Promises are Made to be Broken**

Everyone was in there battle positions. They were waiting for this day for three years. The day they will finally defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha had his tetsigua, Kagome had her bow and arrows, Sango had her hiraikotsu and Kirara, Miroku had his sutra's and his hand, and Shippo's had his toy's.

"This is the day you will die. The day you will regret everything you have done to us!" Inuyasha yelled out. He then hit his tetsigua to the ground and an electric type shock came out.( The wind scar....I always thought it was some type of electric if it isn't oh well...) Naraku put up his barrier.

"You fools think you can defeat me! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Your stupid sword tricks won't work! My barrier is too powerful for your play toy!" He then head towards the group. He let out some type of poisonous web. ( I know different power I'm giving him some since I forgot about his regular ones......if hew had any....LoL) It almost caught them but Inuyasha got Kagome and The rest were on Kirara, although it got a little bit of Inuyasha's foot. He writhed in pain but only for seconds.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" She held onto his arm. But he just shook her off not wanting her to be in the way and get hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just go somewhere else and I'll handle this myself!" She looked at him sternly but did not leave.

"I will not leave you here to die I will stay here to help you! No matter what!" He looked at the determination her eyes and knowing she would be too stubborn. He just nodded and let her stay.

"Fine but promise me you you will try to get out of my way enough not to get hurt?"

"Inuyasha I don't-"

"Just promise me!"

"O-Okay...." She then stood strong like a soldier next to Inuyasha.

"You all disgust me! Especially you humans with all your gushy feelings! I guess I will get rid of you first! Ahhhhhhhhh!" He spit out venom towards her.

"KAGOME! RUN!" She did not run. She just drew back her arrow and let it go. She watched it got towards the venom and purify it.

"You idiot is that all you can do? Well that can't stop me! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Naraku went after the others. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and Miroku put a lot of sutra's on it. Hoping to break the barrier. But little did they know Kagome went around and behind Naraku and shot an arrow to help the power. When both of the weapons hit the barrier around Naraku it was slowly fading.

"Ahhhhhh!!! You vermens destroyed my barrier!" Naraku was about to shoot poisonous webs at the four when Kagome came around to them and shot an arrow at the webs.

"You wench will you stop doing that!" And Naraku shot out one of his tentacles and struck Kagome through the heart. Then grabbed her like that and wrapped her in a cocoon and threw her away. Where the others were.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled out. He ran towards them and when he reached them he walked slowly to Kagome. He ripped open the cocoon with his claws. When she came out he sat down on his knees and held her in his arms.

**I Turn to You- Christina A.**

**When I'm lost, in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around, yes**

"I'm so sorry Kagome." A tear slid down his face and landed on her cheek. He slowly got up, he was looking towards the ground. He picked up his sword.

"Hahahaha! You foolish half breed! Do you miss your little Human?! Hahahahaha! Die!" His tentacles came after them all, but Inuyasha stooped him.

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!!!" Diamond's shot out towards Naraku before his tentacles got too close. It cut through his arms and went straight for him.(Pretend he has his heart in his chest.)

**And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got  
For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
I turn to you, yes**

It hit Naraku all over his body and he exploded. The jewel fell on the ground rolling over to Inuyasha, but he just ignored it. He walked over to Kagome once more. Shippou ran over to the jewel and picked it up.

"Here Inuyasha why don't you keep it?" Shippou held the jewel out in his hands. Inuyasha just pushed it away. Inuyasha brought Kagome up to his chest. He heard her heart but it was very faint.

"I-Inuyasha...did you defeat him?" Inuyasha could only nod. She smiled and lifted a hand up to Inuyasha's face. He held her face too.

**For a shield (for a shield), from the storm (from the storm)  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
(For a love to keep me safe and warm)  
I turn to you (I turn to you)  
For the strength (for the strength), to be strong  
For the will to carry on, uh  
For everything you do  
I turn to you, yeah, ohhh**

"Kagome why didn't you stay away? You promised! Why! Why! WHY!?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Inuyasha you know that promises are made to be broken sometimes and besides, I was just trying to save the others and you....Inuyasha I have to tell you something before I-"

"NO! No you will not die on me!" Kagome just let a tear fall down her face and smiled.

"I have to Inuyasha. I want you to give me the jewel so you can finally have it and you can become a demon or even wish Kikyo alive." Inuyasha just kept shaking his head at everything she said.

"I don't care about becoming demon! I don't care about Kikyo! I only want you to stay!" Inuyasha held onto her tighter.

**For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who, I can run to, ohh I...  
Turn to you...ohhh yeah**

"Thanks Inuyasha but can't you see that I'm not going to live! So might as well wish something else! Please tell my family I love them and...goodbye." and she gives him the jewel.

"Noo! Kagome nooo!" He cried a river of tears. He wouldn't let her go! But he just didn't have the strength to tell her that he loves her. Why? Kagome was now taking very small breaths.

**For a shield , from the storm  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
(To keep me safe and warm, yeah)  
I turn to you (I turn to you)  
For the strength (for the strength), to be strong  
For the will to carry on, oh ohh  
For everything you do (everything you do)  
For everything that's true  
****For everything you do, ohh  
For everything that's true **

"I-I Love you Inuyasha. Always remember that...." And then she went limp in his arms.

**I turn to you **

He felt like his heart had been ripped out. Everyone was now crying.

"Oh Kagome." Sango said she was like a sister to her and to Miroku and to Shippou, his mother. They all loved her, but not like Inuyasha did. Then he figured something. Maybe he can use the jewel to wish Kagome back to life. Oh how stupid was he just to think of this now! He wished silently.

Nothing happened. They all put their heads downs and more tears came.

Then the jewel started to glow a blinding light and went into Kagome then she glowed Inuyasha set her down. She did not wake up right away but she did have a heart beat. Inuyasha was so happy. Everyone was.

**1 week Later...**

Kagome's eyes finally opened. She saw Inuyasha. He most likely stayed with her the whole time and was too stubborn to leave. He was sitting there against the wall sleeping. Kagome slowly got up and went over to Inuyasha and smiled. She touched his ears, he started purring and opening his eyes. He saw Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha. It's nice to see you...again, but how am I alive?" She asked.

"I wished you would come back to life. I need you here Kagome. Everyone does." He came closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I love you Kagome, and if you died I would follow right behind you." She smiled the brightest smile of her life.

"I love you too Inuyasha. So much." She gave him another kiss.

**A/N: Well how was that??? Did you like it? I hope you did! I think I did an okay job on this one-shot, but I really wanted to write something like this! Don't forget to check out some of my other stories and I will try to get those updated soon! I'm working on their next chapters!**

**Luvs and Kisses,**

**The. Quiet. Speaks. Truth.**

**() ()**

**(0.0)**

**( uu)**


End file.
